This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Under the current conditions of the market economy, competition has become increasingly fierce and understanding accurate information plays an extremely important role. For information push, an information pusher makes continuous improvements in how to push information with higher precision to a client. In conventional information push technology, certain sample data is generally obtained through manual survey and the sample data is then used as a primary reference for information push. Such a technology lacks support of technical means and has low reliability, in the result is a low precision of information pushed to a client.